Diavolo
|-|Disguised= |-|Diavolo= |-|Doppio= |-|King Crimson= Summary Born after a two-year-long pregnancy in an all women's prison, Diavolo is a mysterious man, with nearly his entire life being unknown, just as he likes it. As a 19-year old, he excavated and discovered of the Stand Arrows, being responsible for the proliferation of Stand Users in the world. Living an extremely secretive life as a nonperson, he is the "Boss" of the gang Passione, which corrupts Naples by dealing drugs in the streets, making him Giorno Giovanna and Bruno Bucciarati's superior and greatest enemy. Diavolo is also the father of Trish Una, and commands Bucciarati's Gang to bring her to him while keeping her safe from the traitorous Squadra Esecuzioni. Diavolo is secretly the alternate personality of Vinegar Doppio, and is a Stand User who wields the incredibly powerful King Crimson. In 2001, he assigns Bruno Buccellati and his squad to safely deliver his daughter, Trish Una, to his location - so that he may kill her and overcome his past. Doppio is The Boss' younger, more innocent and eccentric underboss. As a member of Passione, he thinks of himself as the most loyal subordinate to Diavolo, but in reality, the two are separate souls inhabiting the same body. During the course of Vento Aureo, he helps Diavolo to act and move around undetected. It is ambiguous whether Doppio is truly a Stand User, but he is allowed to partly wield King Crimson in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 8-C with King Crimson Name: Diavolo, the Boss, Solido Naso (One of his aliases), Vinegar Doppio Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo Age: 33 years old, Doppio appears to be a teenager mentally and physically Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User, Boss of Passione, Underboss of the Boss Powers and Abilities: Split Personality (His body contains two souls, that of Doppio and that of Diavolo, and he can switch at will, changing his physical proportions as well; Doppio can use King Crimson as well), King Crimson has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (Epitaph shows its user visions of up to ten seconds into the future when used), Time Erasure & Causality Manipulation (King Crimson can erase up to ten seconds of time, warping space in the process. With this it allows him to erase all the process of the actions done in the erased time, leaving only its results), Invisibility (Only other Stand Users can see Stands), Non-Corporeal (Stands are the incorporeal manifestation of one's vital energy and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Adhesivity (Can crawl up walls) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Building level+ with King Crimson (Severely maimed Silver Chariot. Smashed open Gold Experience's head, but it was unaffected because of Gold Experience Requiem abandoning its previous body like a shell) Speed: Supersonic (While his body was under someone else's control, it was still capable of chasing after Guido Mista) with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with King Crimson (Though speed is rarely an issue for it due to time skipping, it still quickly gouged out Chariot's eye and continued attacking Polnareff before he could defend himself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Building Class+ with King Crimson Durability: Athlete level, Building level+ with King Crimson (Survived hits from Sticky Fingers before erasing them) Stamina: Peak human. Despite losing much of his blood, Diavolo was able to kill Risotto Nero and escape Buccellati and his allies. Range: Several meters with King Crimson, Universal with time skip Standard Equipment: His Stand, King Crimson. Intelligence: Naturally, as the leader of the extremely successful and powerful gang Passione, Diavolo is a cunning man with a knack for strategy. For the sole purpose of maintaining his anonymity no matter what, Diavolo has eradicated nearly all the traces of his past, and acts to make sure that he never reveals himself when he can help it to deal with his subordinates. Diavolo is also very observant, seeing the true nature of Silver Chariot Requiem and disabling it himself, while also keeping track of Team Buccellati. In combat, he makes brutal and simplistic use of his Stand, taking no chances and skipping time to deliver lethal blows without delay. He's competent at thinking on his feet as well, taking any opportunity he can when they arise and exploiting his surroundings to dispatch of Risotto Nero. Weaknesses: Doppio needs "permission" from Diavolo to use King Crimson, and any damage King Crimson takes will be reflected onto Diavolo. Epitaph's forecasts cannot be avoided, though they can be dealt with using the knowledge they grant. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- King Crimson:' Diavolo's Stand, a perpetually scowling humanoid Stand that operates at close ranges. It possesses incredible strength, befitting of a close-range Stand, and rather than deliver barrages of punches, it typically finishes off opponents with only a single, overwhelmingly powerful blow. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle-Diavolo's “Pinnacle of Eternity!”.gif|Diavolo using King Crimson in All Star Battle Jacketoff.gif|Doppio transforming into Diavolo in the manga Doppio to Diavolo.gif|Doppio transforming into Diavolo in All Star Battle The_Boss_kidnaps_Trish.gif|Diavolo using King Crimson unnoticed Anime_King_Crimson's_forecast_&_no_one_can_remember.gif|Diavolo's forecast Anime_King_Crimson's_results_&_positioning.gif|Diavolo positioning himself behind Bruno * Epitaph: A sub-stand that takes the form of a pink bud of flesh on King Crimson's forehead with the same sour expression. Both Diavolo and Doppio can use the Stand to see up to ten seconds in the future, allowing them to see what happens around them. Rather than the process of the events, Epitaph shows the final result, and whatever it forecasts cannot be avoided - it can, however, be dealt with using the knowledge it grants. By the end of Part V, during a Time Erasure, Epitaph directly shows what will happen after it, in that location being King Crimson successfully perforating his opponent with his arm, after events that reverted him back to before his Time Erasure, his forecasts still showed him what was meant to happen after his Time Erasure. * Time Erasure: King Crimson's signature ability, which allows it to "erase" a period of time up to ten seconds in length. During this period, Diavolo can see all actions (human or otherwise) that would have taken place from its activation to the end superimposed onto the world around him. Whilst everyone is unable to change their fate, Diavolo can freely move around as he pleases, often putting himself in a better position based on the aforementioned actions (though, it's important to note that Diavolo not only never interacts with others, but is also exempt from attacks as well). Once the time is up, everyone else finds themselves where they would've been at the end of their actions, but with no memory of the time Diavolo "erased". '- Split Personality:' Diavolo, the dominant personality, can freely switch between his identities as Diavolo and Vinegar Doppio, his young and eccentric underboss. Doppio can communicate with Diavolo through anything by using it as a phone, even if it's just a frog, and Diavolo can even give Doppio permission to use King Crimson if need be. When switching control from Doppio to Diavolo, Diavolo bulks up considerably. Both Doppio and Diavolo have their own souls Gallery Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed was equalized, Sans was bloodlusted) Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Strange's Profile (Speed was equalized, both bloodlusted) Zonda (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Zonda's Profile (Speed was equalized. Game canon Zonda was used) Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Rohan's Profile Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kira's Profile (Kosaku Kawajiri was used and bloodlusted) Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) Gwenpool's profile (Speed Equalized. 2-C equipment restricted) Funny Valentine (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Valentine's profile The Invisible Man (1897 Novel) Invisible Man's Profile. (Doppio used and Invisible Man had prior knowledge.) Aki Jakago (Medaka Box) Jakago's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) DIO's Profile (Part 3 DIO was used) Utakata Misogi (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) Misohi's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Body Control Users Category:Causality Users Category:Criminals Category:Evil Characters Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parents Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Space Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Stand Users Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8